gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
DATEA
DATEA (D'''reams of '''A'ction and 'T'ruth 'E'vangelist 'A'ssociation'') is an enigmatic association of twenty-four interdimensional travellers called Dreamers, who use the Greek alphabet as codenames to hide their true identities and stay anonymous from one another. All united by their shared dream of "changing reality", they pooled all of their resources and ingenuity into establishing a supreme technological organisation, building an empire unlike anything the multiverse had ever seen before. Aware of the Door of Origin's existence, they were responsible for the creation of both the Key and the Pathway to Origin for the sole purpose of accessing it. However, prior to the events of "Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin", a mysterious event known only as the Doom of DATEA occurred. As a result, the association and all its hard work was virtually wiped from existence, leaving only a barren land called the Desert Seth. History Origins Upon a chance encounter in a collapsed universe, DATEA was founded by Alister Azimuth and Protheus Maximus, two beings who would later go on to take the codenames Alpha and Omega. Although the two beings had confirmed the existence of the Door of Origin with one another, the amount of effort it would take to reach the Door, let alone access it, was simply insurmountable for the two of them alone. As a result, they started to recruit others with similar ambitions, gathering together as many resources as possible and building up DATEA over an eternity. Both in order to access Origin and to research any alternative solutions which may come up. Paradox War According to Protheus Maximus, DATEA was the ones responsible for eliminating the One Master during the Paradox War, aiding him by deploying the Key of Origin as a weapon directly into its reality marble, thereby rewriting the near-omnipotent god's nature from within. The One Master's essence would be funnelled into The Orb to serve a specific purpose. Meanwhile, the remains of its reality marble would be later be referred to as the Inner Periphery. Pre-GCRP During the creation of the Pathways, a mysterious event known only as the Doom of DATEA occurred. All members were present except one—and just like that, everything the association had ever accomplished was wiped out in an instant. Leaving only their legacy, scattered across the multiverse. Arc IV: Pathway to Origin Upon entering the Hallway of Origin, the existence and history of DATEA was revealed to the participants of the Origin War. Dreamers Current * [[Delta|'''Delta]] ((Real Name: ??? // Goal: "Just getting as rich as possible, really.")) * Lambda ((Real Name: Arceus // Goal: "Indeed, child. I desired to become God.")) Deceased * Alpha ((Real Name: Alister Azimuth // Goal: "To rewrite the entire Multiverse, so that no failure would ever exist again...﻿")) * Beta * Gamma * Epsilon * Zeta * Eta * [[Theta|'Theta']] ((Real Name: ??? // Goal: ???)) * Iota * Kappa * Mu * Nu * Xi * Omicron * Pi * Rho * Sigma * Tau '((Real Name: ??? // Goal: ''"I was meant to find someone.")) * Upsilon * Phi * Chi * Psi * '''Omega (Real Name: Protheus Maximus / Dream: "To erase that damned prophecy and attain TRUE ETERNAL LIFE!")